Androgen Excess is the single most common endocrinopathy of women, affecting approximately 10% of the unselected female population, and includes a number of disorders such as the polycystic ovary syndrome, non-classic adrenal hyperplasia, the hyperandrogenic-acanthosis nigricans-insulin resistant syndrome, androgen-secreting neoplasms, and drug-induced hyperandrogenism. These disorders result in infertility, hirsutism, acne and androgen alopecia, menstrual abnormalities, and are associated with an increased risk for endometrial cancer and diabetes. The Androgen Excess Society (AES) is an organization dedicated to promoting knowledge, and original clinical and basic research, in every aspect of androgen excess disorders. As part of its educational efforts, the AES sponsors an annual meeting in which leaders in the area of androgen excess investigation present the most recent advances or controversies in the field. These meetings are also meant to foster collaborations and further study, by providing a forum for interaction and discussion, and by presenting the conclusions of special committees or task forces formed by the Society to address controversies or priorities in the field. In addition, the Society fosters the education and involvement of young investigators in the field by providing a forum for the presentation and critique of their scientific work, and by providing a setting in which they can interact with and learn from more senior scientists. The Aims of this proposal include: 1) Aim 1: To organize an annual meeting reviewing current developments and future avenues of investigation regarding the study of androgen excess related disorders, so that basic concepts can be translated to clinical research, resulting in improved detection, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of these highly prevalent and morbid disorders;2) Aim 2: To provide an annual forum fostering the exchange of research ideas and the open discussion of controversies and questions;promoting the development of scientific collaborations;and encouraging the involvement of young physician scientists in the field of androgen excess research;and 3) Aim 3: To disseminate the information obtained to the general scientific community and the lay public, electronically and in print. The present application requests partial support for the organization and undertaking of the 2005-2009 annual meetings of the AES, helping assure that investigation in this clinically important field continues to be fostered and facilitated.